Maisons et Potions
by Maliumkin
Summary: Une tasse thé, Albus, Severus, le Choixpeau magique. Rien à craindre, si ? Une petite histoire d'amitié et une réflexion sur l'appartenance aux maisons. Après tout, certains possèdent plus d'un trait de personnalité...


\- Puisque je vous dis que ce garçon est incapable du moindre progrès en occlumencie, Albus. Tout cela n'est qu'une véritable perte de temps.

Le vieux directeur, occupé à s'essuyer les doigts, poussa un soupire lasse. Il entreprit distraitement de remplir une tasse de thé à son maître des potions.

\- Severus, je vous ai déjà expliqué l'importance de ces leçons pour Harry, même s'il ne le comprend certainement pas encore. Il est essentiel qu'il apprenne à se défendre contre toute intrusion et manipulation de son esprit. Nous devons le protéger de Voldemort.

Severus tressaillit lorsque le directeur prononça le nom tant redouté, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il était habitué à ce que le vieil homme ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il appelait des « superstitions », et aurait voulu, au fond de lui-même, avoir la force de le prononcer lui-aussi. Mais le mot lui évoquait trop de souffrances à peine enfouies.

\- Dans ce cas, enseignez-la lui vous-même. Les heures passées avec ce garçon sont totalement inutiles, et j'aimerais pouvoir me consacrer à d'autres activités plus… _indispensables_.

Albus sourit.

\- Mon cher, je vous ai déjà expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles je n'enseigne pas l'occlumencie moi-même au garçon. Vous devrez vous en contenter, j'en ai bien peur, ajouta-t-il.

Il savait que Severus était surchargé de travail, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait déjà proposé de prendre en charge la plus grande partie des potions que le Serpentard devait préparer pour l'infirmerie, mais ce dernier s'y était fermement opposé - comme il s'y attendait - refusant de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. « _Je suis parfaitement capable de remplir la totalité des tâches qui m'imcombes_ », avait-il répondu, sur un ton glacial, au directeur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, du moins pas sans faire de nombreux sacrifices. Severus n'avait jamais été en très bonne santé. Il avait toujours été beaucoup trop mince et avait souffert de nombreuses insomnies. Cependant, depuis le retour de Voldemort, il avait l'air d'un mort réchauffé. Il ne dormait plus pour pouvoir remplir et ses devoirs d'espion, et de maître des potions, et ceux de professeur ; Minerva et lui étaient déjà descendus trois fois cette semaine pour l'obliger à assister aux repas dans la Grande Salle. Et il avait fallu rajouter les leçons d'occlumencie à cet emploi du temps impossible. La veille, Albus était donc allé voir Poppy pour lui demander de ne pas envoyer sa liste de potions habituelle au Serpentard, dont il s'était chargé lui-même. Cependant, l'une d'elle, la potion de régénération sanguine, lui donnait en ce moment-même du fil à retorde ; mais ce n'était pas cher payé pour pouvoir passer un moment en tête à tête avec son professeur préféré, simplement assis dans un fauteuil confortable avec une tasse de thé à la main.

\- Au lieu de vous tourmenter, prenez plutôt un cupcake, Severus. Ils sont délicieux, offrit le directeur, qui poussa une assiette couverte de patisseries devant l'enseignant grincheux.

Severus secoua la tête. Depuis quelques temps, son estomac semblait refuser toute nourriture, et il était hors de question de prendre le risque d'être… _malade_ devant Albus Dumbledore.

\- Non, merci, répondit-il, le regard rivé sur la plus grande fenêtre du bureau directorial.

Albus haussa un sourcil.

\- Quand êtes-vous allé pour la dernière fois vous faire examiner par Poppy, Severus ?

Le Maître des Potions perçu immédiatement la menace informulée dans les mots du directeur. A contre-coeur, il attrapa l'un des gâteaux et le posa sur sa coupelle. Il était ridiculement trop coloré, tout rose et couvert de sucre multicolore.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Albus reprit :

\- J'ai les ai spécialement décorés pour l'occasion, déclara-t-il. C'est en accord parfait avec mes robes, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put empêcher un rictus de se former sur ses lèvres.

\- Je me demande même pourquoi j'accepte encore vos invitations, marmonna-t-il sur un ton… amusé.

Albus lui lança un regard malicieux.

\- Mais parce que vous les aimez, Severus. Et vous conviendrez, j'en suis sûr, que ce qui a résulté de la dernière restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard entendu. La dernière fois que Severus était venu prendre le thé dans le bureau directorial, s'avait été pour apporter la touche finale à un piège qu'ils avaient planifié depuis plusieurs mois pour Minerva.

\- Je dois avouer son visage était en effet mémorable, se contenta de répondre Severus, et Albus se mit à rire. Soudain, l'expression relaxée qu'arborait le maître des potions se mua en un froncement de sourcil, et il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, Severus ? demanda le directeur, essuyant ses larmes.

Le professeur mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Je… perçois une drôle d'odeur, murmura-t-il distraitement.

A peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase qu'un sifflement inquiétant se fit entendre dans le bureau. D'un bon, le directeur se précipita vers un petit cabinet, laissant Severus seul dans son fauteuil. Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'entendre l'un des anciens directeurs grommeler : « Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas s'y essayer » qu'il vit le directeur courir hors du cabinet, et lui crier :

\- SEVERUS, A TERRE !

Instinctivement, il se jeta sur le sol alors qu'une première détonation retentit dans la pièce et fit s'écrouler l'une des armoires, et la table à côté de laquelle il s'était réfugié. Aveuglé, le professeur de potions tenta machinalement de sortir sa baguette, mais le bord de la table vint frapper sa tempe et, la vision flouée, il retomba au sol. Le temps qu'il reprenne à peu près ses esprits, une deuxième explosion fit voler les fenêtres en éclats et plusieurs objets, sous sa pression, furent projetés dans les airs, hors de portée. Etourdi, le professeur vit passer devant lui un objet brun qu'il reconnu, après deux secondes de concentration, comme étant le choixpeau magique. Il se leva d'un bon et l'attrapa juste à temps. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Albus se débattre avec ce qui semblait être un chaudron fumant ; mais déjà une autre rafale le plaquait sur le mur et il ferma les yeux, préparé à l'impact, ses mains agrippées de toutes ses forces sur le choixpeau qu'il avait instinctivement vissé sur sa tête, pour plus de sureté.

Le choc passé, il était temps pour lui de venir en aide au directeur, qui décidément ne s'en sortait pas avec la mixture coupable de leur présente situation. Il glissa la main dans sa poche et en ressorti sa baguette. Il s'était toujours sentit plus rassuré sa baguette en main, protégé du monde extérieur, ou en tout cas moins faible qu'il ne pensait être. Il secoua la tête. D'un geste fluide, il la fit tourner deux fois en direction du chaudron, et une sphère bleutée apparue autour, le stabilisant enfin, ce qui permit à Albus de faire disparaître ce qu'il contenait à l'aide d'un autre sortilège. Le silence retomba sur la pièce, pendant lequel Albus, essoufflé, s'allongea sur le tapis, les lunettes de travers. Severus, de son côté, essayait de donner un sens à la tempête qui venait de raser le bureau, mais visiblement, son esprit pourtant très aiguisé n'y parvenait pas, et il se sentit frustré.

\- J'ai, disons… essayé de faire une potion moi-même, dit finalement le directeur, toujours dans la même position.

\- « _Essayé_ » ? Vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de votre époque, vous devriez l'avoir brillamment réussie, peu importe ce dont il s'agissait, rétorqua Severus, qui venait de remarquer que ses robes auparavant propres étaient couvertes de poussière. _Brillant_.

\- Oh, Severus, mon savoir-faire a des limites, répondit Albus, un brin honteux, surtout plus de 80 ans après mon dernier cours de potions. Et puis, il a fallu que je descende aux cuisines décorer les gâteaux. J'ai peut-être un peu précipité les choses.

Le jeune Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel. Le directeur réalisait-il seulement la gravité de ce qui venait de se produire ? S'aurait pu être bien pire encore ; heureusement, aucun d'eux n'avaient été blessé. Enfin, à peu près, réalisa-t-il lorsqu'il sentit un filet de liquide chaud lui couler le long de la tempe. _Comme si Potter et ses idiots d'amis n'en avaient pas déjà fait assez à cet endroit-là_ , soupira-t-il. Une voix plus grave, plus vieille s'éleva soudain d'au-dessus de sa tête, coupant court à sa réponse, et il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours le choixpeau d'une main sur sa tête.

\- Mmh, je croyais que cette occasion ne se présenterait jamais, déclara-t-il, un brin malicieux. Alors voyons… j'avais tellement hésité… mais oui… c'était peut-être un mauvais choix après tout…

D'un geste brusque, Severus retira le choixpeau et le jeta au sol.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de dire que -

\- Mais j'avais vu juste, coupa le Choixpeau, une sorte de rictus dans ses vieux replis. Le courage n'a fait que croître, la partie sombre décroître… quand à la loyauté…

Severus jeta un regard gêné au directeur, et fut étonné quand il vit celui-ci le lui rendre avec… fierté.

\- Quant à l'intelligence, je ne pose pas la question, je vous avais bien dit que Serdaigle aurait fait une bonne maison pour vous. Tellement brillant. Peut-être trop pour votre propre bien, mais c'est le cas de nombreux sorciers. Et en ce qui concerne la créativité, elle a fait de vous un potionniste de renom…

\- Ne -

\- Mais maintenant, après toutes ces années, c'est votre loyauté qui m'impressionne le plus. Vous étiez un garçon tellement sombre, qui refusait catégoriquement de croire en quiconque. De faire confiance. C'est plus un défaut qu'une qualité, je dois dire. Tellement de défauts. Pétri de défauts. Et pourtant… Regardez où nous en sommes aujourd'hui.

Severus resta silencieux. Les paroles du chapeau avaient réveillé en lui un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, d'abandon et de traitrise, que ses parents avaient instillés en lui dès le jour de sa naissance. Et pourtant, il avait tout mis de côté, tout, pour Albus Dumbledore, pour Lily, et pour une cause dans laquelle il commençait, doucement mais sûrement, à croire.

\- Quant à votre courage et votre bravoure, ils sont indéniables. Mais je vous l'avez dit, et je vous le redis aujourd'hui, qu'il faut parfois leur mettre une limite. Parfois se rappeler que l'on est un homme. Et qu'ils n'excusent en _rien_ certains autres comportements douteux.

Severus jeta un regard curieux au choixpeau. Le vieille relique n'était capable que d'analyser les ressentis, les sentiments et les émotions qui constituaient un être, ses traits de caractères ; est-ce que son comportement envers les Gryffondors correspondaient à l'un de ses traits de caractère ? Son immaturité, certainement, lui souffla son esprit. Cela pouvait en étonner certains, mais il en avait plus ou moins conscience selon les situations.

\- Intéressant… très intéressant, poursuivit le choixpeau ; peut-être - sûrement - l'un des cas les plus intéressants que j'ai eu à traiter…

Albus hocha la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Vous faites plus qu'un véritable chapeauflou, continua la vieille relique, imperturbable. Je me suis demandé, toutes ces années, si j'avais fait le bon choix, bien que vous ayiez été tellement sûr de vous à l'époque… Vous auriez pu faire de grandes choses, vous en avez faites… mais regardez-vous maintenant… un cas unique.

Severus secoua la tête. Il aurait préféré être parfaitement normal, et un tant soit peu heureux.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de revenir là-dessus, répondit-il calmement.

Le choixpeau haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais moi si ; voilà qui change de mon quotidien de nid à poussière.

\- Enfin, voyons - intervint Dumbledore, piqué au vif.

\- Si la saleté était une qualité, et si c'était celle d'une maison, je vous y aurais directement envoyé, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cher directeur, le coupa le choixpeau sur un ton mielleux.

Plusieurs anciens directeurs laissèrent échapper des exclamations scandalisées, et quelques autres se mirent à pouffer, en murmurant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait mieux, puisqu'ils oubliaient tous les mois de demander aux elfes de maison de s'occuper personnellement du chapeau.

Le directeur actuel, cependant, se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe.

\- Quant à vous, reprit le choixpeau, ses yeux - s'ils en avaient du moins - de nouveau rivés sur le maître des potions, trois maisons me semblaient déjà être un exploit à l'époque, mais quatre, jamais je n'aurais pensé dire une telle chose auparavant… Vous êtes toujours un parfait Serpentard.

Severus, qui s'efforçait de se donner un air détaché, marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « encore heureux », mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire. Cependant, sans grande surprise, le choixpeau ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- Tout comme vous auriez pu être un parfait Serdaigle, reprit-il.

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait un grand respect pour cette maison, après tout. A l'époque de sa répartition, le choixpeau avait longtemps hésité, et jusqu'il y a peu, il n'en avait pas été très fier. Au fond, réalisa-t-il, ce n'était pas qu'il n'en était pas fier, mais qu'il avait dû en payer le prix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient peur des chapeauflous. Il était méfiant, comme s'il les considérait comme une déviance. Et il avait durement fait payer à Severus cette anomalie. Immédiatement, le chapeau avait hésité entre Serpentard et Serdaigle, ne sachant que choisir entre sa quête désespérée de reconnaissance et de gloire, et sa soif intarissable d'apprendre et de créer. Cependant, la relique avait su desseller en lui une autre qualité, qui aurait pu le prédestiner à une autre maison. Et ça, il n'avait jamais voulu l'accepter. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il vit la « bouche » du chapeau s'ouvrir de nouveau et le sourire d'Albus s'agrandir, il craint le pire.

\- Vous possédez également, que vous le vouliez ou non, toutes les qualités requises pour faire de vous un digne Gryffondor.

\- Certainement pas -

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ceci n'est pas une répartition. Je prends toujours en compte les préférences de chacun, parfois même plus que ses principaux traits de caractère.

Le directeur, n'y tenant plus, lança à Severus un regard significatif, qui signifiait à la fois « Je vous l'avais bien dit » et « aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je vous rappellerai ce jour ». Maudit soit ce bout de tissu.

\- Et finalement -

\- Ah, non -

\- La nouveauté, bien qu'elle ait toujours été là, enfouie au fond de vous, sans possibilité de se révéler jusqu'à présent, et ce qui fait de vous quelqu'un de si précieux dans cette guerre… votre loyauté inébranlable envers Albus Dumbledore, digne d'un parfait Poufsouffle. Mais bien sûr, votre maison originelle reste la seule et unique à laquelle vous appartiendrez toujours. Je pense simplement que de savoir que vous auriez tout aussi bien pu appartenir aux trois autres maisons pourrait changer votre vision des choses, ajouta-t-il.

Le chapeau ne venait-il quand même pas de se montrer… sarcastique, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel Severus hésita entre lancer un impardonnable au choixpeau et trouver un moyen de s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Le choixpeau, apparement satisfait, s'en retourna à son mutisme, comme si c'était le fait seul d'avoir été posé sur une tête qui l'avait fait sortir de sa torpeur. Albus, qui s'était relevé, s'approcha doucement du maître des potions qui, toujours assis sur le sol, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui sourit. Severus releva les yeux et se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous l'avez dit, Severus. Vous savez, parfois, je me demande si je ne me retrouverais pas à Serpentard maintenant… Et vous…

Il lui lança un regard ému, rempli de fierté.

\- Ce sont nos choix qui montrent qui nous sommes vraiment, Severus. Et regardez où vous ont mené les vôtres jusqu'à maintenant. Vous avez tellement grandi.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Albus.

\- Non, malheureusement. Parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir y revenir…

\- Vous voudriez changer les choses ?

Il y eu un court silence, pendant lequel le directeur sembla retourner sa question dans tous les sens.

\- Ce serait tentant, je dois l'avouer, répondit-il finalement. Mais non, je ne crois pas. Si tout avait été différent, qui sait ce qui le serait maintenant ? Je ne vous connaitrez peut-être même pas comme je le fais à présent, qui sait.

\- Mais si nous pouvions changer les choses, nous pourrions faire en sorte que Vous-Savez-Qui ne devienne jamais celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et alors…

\- Alors tellement de choses seraient différentes et tellement de personnes ne se seraient jamais rencontrées ni révélées que s'en serait presque triste. Vous savez, aussi étrange - fou - que cela puisse paraître, je pense que Voldemort a apporté quelque chose à notre monde.

\- De positif ?

\- … Sous certains aspects. Je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de vraiment vous rencontrer sans lui, mon garçon, et cette chance m'est inestimable.

Severus sentit son coeur se serrer à ces paroles, et une vague d'affection pour le vieil homme le submergea. Albus, remarquant soudain la blessure qu'arborait son maître des potions à la tempe, fit immédiatement apparaître devant eux une valisette de premiers secours. Le professeur eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Laissez-moi m'en occuper, Severus. J'en suis responsable, après tout.

\- Et comptez-vous m'expliquer clairement ce qui -

La porte du bureau directorial s'ouvrit soudain à la volée. Minerva McGonagall, sous-directrice de Poudlard et professeure de métamorphoses, fit son apparition sur le seuil, où elle se stoppa net.

\- QUE S'EST-IL PASSE ICI, AU JUSTE ? SEVERUS ! ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur ses deux collègues tranquillement assis au sol, au milieu de la pièce délabrée.

Le professeur grommela et porta une main à sa tête douloureuse.

\- Je peux vous assurer, Minerva, que pour une fois, je n'y suis pour rien dans cette affaire.

Albus pouffa. La professeure ne s'était décidément pas remise de leur petite farce du mois dernier. Cependant, celle-ci remarqua soudain que son plus jeune collègue était blessé. Elle s'accroupit immédiatement à côté de lui et souleva quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs qui cachaient sa plaie. Severus laissa échapper un sifflement.

\- Oh, Severus, pardonnez-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû crier. Mais vous devriez aller voir Poppy ! Si Albus est responsable de cette micro apocalypse, je ne comprends pas comment un homme aussi intelligent que vous puisse accepter qu'il s'occupe de bander votre blessure. C'est un véritable danger public, ma parole.

\- Je pense que notre cher directeur essayait juste de me rendre service, répondit son collègue, un sourire en coin. Seulement, il n'est pas des plus doués en potions…

Albus rougit, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il aurait dû se douter que Severus aurait de suite deviné. Après tout, en tant qu'expert des potions, il devait être capable de reconnaître simplement par leur odeur les ingrédients qui avaient constitué sa potion, et même celui qui avait dû la faire exploser.

\- L'asphodèle, Albus. Les lamelles ne doivent jamais mesurer plus que 5 millimètres de largeur, dit celui-ci, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Ah, je me disais bien, elles m'avaient l'air un peu grosses…

\- Mais enfin, Albus, ne restez pas là ! intervint Minerva, lasse de leurs enfantillages. Peu de gens le savaient, mais mettre Severus et Albus ensemble, c'était tout autant la garanti de conversations passionnées et incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels que de débats infantiles sur des sujets tout aussi infantiles. Même si elle devait avouer que ses propres conversations avec le maître des potions n'étaient souvent pas d'un niveau supérieur. Après tout, ils passaient un temps considérable à se chamailler au sujet de leur maison respective. Aidez-moi plutôt à l'amener voir Poppy, vous savez qu'il va falloir se battre, et je veux m'assurer qu'il aille bien…

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Stupide sentimentalisme Gryffondorien, marmonna-t-il, exaspéré.

Albus lui lança un regard taquin.

\- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop vous moquer des Gryffondors, Severus. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous appréciiez l'autodérision autant que je le fais.

Minerva lui lança un regard interrogatif, et le choixpeau, sur son tapis, eut un sourire narquois.

 _Après tout, il faudra bien du courage pour empêcher Albus de laisser « accidentellement » échapper cette information compromettante_ , pensa Severus, incapable de se cacher à lui-même la petite pointe d'affection qui teintait cette pensée.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ;-) J'ai toujours pensé que de confronter Severus de nouveau au Choixpeau en tant qu'adulte serait intéressant, son personnage - et caractère - s'étant tellement développé. Et cette phrase d'Albus, "Vous savez, parfois, je pense que l'on répartit un peu trop tôt"... Un sujet intéressant._


End file.
